Simple Yet Merry Christmas
by Honhiry
Summary: Some times the little things in life are worth more than they seem.


This is really dedicated to my dear friend Axrat who does lovely Rp and touching moments. Thank you very much and Merry Christmas to all! ^^

(OMFG I ACTUALLY UPLOADED SOMETHING)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Roxas!" someone called to the blond who turned.

And found a wet cold mass in his face quite suddenly. Peeking one of his eyes open he managed to catch a glimpse of some red, black, white, and two green dots.

"Axel…you really shouldn't have…" Roxas said in a loving voice smiling, causing the snow to cover his eye again. "I know Roxas, but I couldn't help myself. I just had to." Axel replied in the same loving tone.

"I OUTA KILL YOU!!!!" The blond suddenly screaming and launched himself at the suddenly terrified red head.

Snow balls were flying ever where, non stop might I add. The two friends just seemed to choose a deep spot of snow and ball and throw, ball and throw… It didn't stop until Roxas (who was pelted white by now) got a direct hit in Axel's face. Axel just stood there, stiff and like a twig he is with hips.

Finally he shuddered so greatly that the snow fell off his face. "That hurt a lot… I forget my element…" he said lighting a fire in his hands and holding it dangerously close to his face. If Roxas didn't know Axel how he did he would have commented on how stupid that might me. But seeing as Axel's thing is fire…

"Lets go inside and get something warm to drink and eat Axel." Roxas said trying to brush himself off. "I'm soaked to the bone thanks to you…our Christmas uniforms don't seem to shut out water like the leather ones."

Later the two found themselves in the lounge room sipping hot cocoa and pelting each other now with marshmallows. Siax came in and raised an eyebrow at the two, but was considerably ignored greatly. So he tried clearing his throat. No go… "You will clean this mess up when you're done…" he finally said, causing the friends to stop and glare up at him. "You're no fun Siax." Roxas pouted and they started to pick up the puffy sugar goodness of the floor.

"Yes well the Superior wouldn't like a mess in any of the rooms…" Siax sighed sitting down in a chair. At that moment Demyx bounced into the room with some odd looking red flowers. "PUPPY!!! Look what Marly gave to me!" he chirped, and before Roxas and Axel knew it Siax was on the floor acting like a dog practically. "Let's go…" Axel whispered to Roxas, who nodded in response and they both quietly left the room through a portal.

"Hey Roxas." "Yes?" "Do you know what night it is tonight?" "No Axel, I don't actually." "Guess." "No." "Please?" "Your birthday?" "I'm born in summer Roxas…" "Oh right…the time to burn everything because it's so dry…" "Please try to humor me." "What night is it Axel?" "Christmas Eve."

Roxas looked from his book when Axel had said that. "The month has flown by…" he mumbled. "Yes it has, and Merry Christmas Roxas." Axel said smiling, and pulling out a box wrapped in green wrapping paper than had green patterns on it with golden ribbon. Roxas carefully took the box, and just held it looking down. "Open it please?" Axel asked.

Roxas slowly pulled at the ribbon and it came undone. Next he ever so carefully pulled off the paper, and felt his eyes water as he opened the photo album.

"Axel…this photos of the whole entire year…" he said biting his lip. "I know, because the new year is coming and is filled with new memories I made sure you won't forget these ones as well." Axel said smiling. Roxas set the album aside and gave Axel a big hug. "Thank you so much Axel." He said. "Ah, its nothing." Axel chuckled hugging back.

"I have your present as well." Roxas said pulling out a smaller box. "…I wasn't as thoughtful as you I guess…" he mumbled. "It's fine Roxas." Axel chuckled opening up the box, and looked down. There were photos in mini frames of the two smiling at the camera.

"Thank you, Roxas."

"Is nothing, Axel."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you liked it!  
Its short, and probably not as good as my other stuff (That I took down) but I felt like I just needed to write for someone again.


End file.
